Camping in an elevator
by soccergil98
Summary: Ziva and Tony were going home. Tim and Abby were going camping. All plans were put on hold when the elevator gets stuck. Can they last 24 hours without killing each other? Mostly Tiva and some McAbby. Rated T to be safe. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I have promised to write my other story yesterday but this idea just came to me and I have to do it. **

**Please review!**

**~Soccergil98**

After fifteen hours of continuous work, Gibbs had finally let them leave. They couldn't get any work done with their lack of sleep. That and it was starting to rain. It was supposed to get worse so Gibbs let them go home because he really didn't need any of them here anyway.

Tony, Ziva, and Tim shuffled into the elevator, sleep deprived. When the doors shut McGee pressed the button to go to Abby's lab and Tony corrected him "McGee I know you haven't slept for fifteen hours but you should know the parking garage isn't in Abby's lab"

"I know. Abby asked me to take her camping this weekend after work so we carpooled and I have to get her."

"That is why you have been carrying that large bag around, yes?" Ziva asked

"Yeah." The elevator _dinged _and McGee jumped out and told Ziva to hold the elevator for them.

Tim ran to get Abby and Tony yawned for the umpteenth time this hour. Ziva rolled her eyes and said "Tony, did you know the eating habits of a person effects how they sleep?"

"I have good eating habits Ziva. You just don't know about them. What about Abby and McGee, going camping for the _whole weekend? _What do you think they are gonna do?" Tony waggled his eyebrows suggesting the worst

"Get your head out of the pipes Tony"

"It's gutter Ziva"

"Why would you have your head in a gutter?"

"Why would you have your head in a pipe Zee-vah?"

"What's ever" she mumbled

"I think you mean w-"

Ziva turned to him and said "Say when ever or what evers or what it really is and I will kill you with this paperclip" she pulled a paperclip from her pocket.

Tony raised his eyebrows "Do you carry that around with you?"

She simply started at him and said "Yes"

At that moment McGee and Abby ran into the elevator. "Sorry we were so slow. I had to turn off all my machines"

"That is okay Abby" Ziva said as she pushed the button.

"Did you guys hear about the huge storm that's going to hit later? That's probably why Gibbs let us leave" DiNozzo stated

They heard the loud crackling of thunder. Abby widened her eyes and said "didn't you say it was supposed to hit later?"

"Yeah. I guess it was wrong."

The elevator then _dinged_ and they waited for the doors to open. Instead of the doors opening the elevator became black.

Ziva spoke up "I think we are stuck"

"No duh Sherlock" DiNozzo said

"My name is Ziva David. Not Sherlock." Ziva said confused

"Never mind. What are we going to do! I'm hungry and tired and now were stuck in an elevator!"

"Tony calm down Abby and I have our camping supplies. I helped her pack so I know exactly what we have. We brought two jumbo sleeping bags, which two people can sleep in, five pillows, a tent which I don't think will do us any good, a can opener, some food, four flashlights, bug spray, toothpaste, toothbrushes, mints, toilet paper, hair combs, lotion, Tylenol, a twenty-four pack of water, and my car has more stuff but we have enough to live in this elevator."

"Yay! Timmy! Instead of going camping outside we can camp in the elevator! This is going to be so fun!"

Everyone smiled at Abby and began setting up their "camp".

**Ok! I know it is short but hear me out: I have to finish up my weekly homework, my mom is making me watch **_**hairspray**_**, and then i promised my friend I would go shopping with her. **

**Please review and rate my story so far out if a ten. Also, check out my other story **_**Just another NCIS Fairy Tale**_**. I think it is better than this story. It's eleven chapters long and not finished. I am still working on it and hopefully you will like it! **

**The link to it is: .net/s/6222770/1/Just_Another_NCIS_Fairy_Tale**

**This story is not going to be as long as I plan "Fairy Tale" to be though.**

**Also, I DON'T OWN NCIS! **

**Please review!**

**~Soccergil98**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been having a bad day, please review!**

It took them around thirty minutes to set up their camp. The looked at what they had, and smiled and looked at their craftsmanship.

They had set up the sleeping bags and they look up most of the floor. Over by the door they had the food and water. They had a large bucket, one McGee originally had set up to put fish in, but they decided to use it as a restroom. At first, Ziva was the only one that knew this was a practical idea. She obviously suggested it, and everyone had objected it until she brought up they would have to go eventually.

Meanwhile, Tony was trying to get his cell to work; he was trying to call Gibbs.

The emergency speaker on the elevator came on "Hi guys. My name is Jack, I work for the fire department. I am one of the men working to get you out."

Abby went over to the speaker and said "Good to meet you Jack. My name is Abby! No need to hurry, were camping!"

"You're camping?"

"Ya! In the elevator! Doesn't it sound like fun?"

"Sure? You aren't worried about being stuck in a pitch black elevator?"

Tony grunted and nudged Abby aside. "Sorry Jack. Its Abby's first time camping. When do you think you'll get us out?"

"Probably around twenty four hours. We only manage to open one door to get you guys, the one on the top floor. You guys are near the bottom. It is dangerous for one of our men to propel down four times in pitch blackness to get you guys"

Ziva walked over "But you will get us, correct?"

"Yes. Around twenty-four hours. Will you be okay for that long, is anyone hurt?"

"We are okay. Thank you."

"Okay I am going to work on the rescue. Push the button if you need anything."

"Sure."

The intercom shut off with a loud _crack!_

Tony yawned and said "Well I am going hit the sack."

"Why would you hit a sack? We are in an elevator Tony."

"It's an expression Zee-vah."

Ziva stood there, pondering what it meant.

Abby yawned "I'm going to go to bed too"

Abby took the sleeping bag Tony was not in.

"Where are we going to sleep Abby?" Ziva asked

"Well either, you can sleep with me and McGee can sleep with Tony, or you can sleep with Tiny and Timmy with me."

"McGee is NOT sleeping with me!" Tony protested

"Fine Tony, I will sleep with you."

Ziva pulled the sleeping bad back and hopped under with Tony. Tony smirked "Eager much Ziva?"

"No. I just am tired." Ziva rested her head back and closed her eyes.

Tim was left standing there and Abby looked up annoyed "Timothy McGee! Get your butt in this sleeping bag this instant!"

McGee hesitantly slipped himself inside the sleeping bag.

Abby turned to face him "This is crazy." She whispered

"Why?"

"We are stuck in an elevator, a small, cramped elevator, trying to 'camp'. It is pitch black and there is a thunderstorm going on outside. This is my worst idea yet." She breathed in sharply, waiting for Tim's reply

"Abby, you aren't crazy. In fact you are the smartest person I know. You can't help it that the elevator got stick, it was going to happen, weather it was us or not."

"I guess you're right Timmy"

"I _am_ right Abby."

Abby put her arms around him and fell asleep.

Tim smiled and kissed her forehead, then soon after, he was out.

Ziva smiled when she heard Tim finally fall asleep. "It is about time those two got together."

"They aren't officially together yet Ziva. This could still be 'friendship'

"It will happen Tony, weather they intend it to or not. They have been fighting their feelings for a long time. It was going to happen sooner or later, weather we were camping in a stuck elevator or not."

"I don't know Ziva"

"A person can only deny their feelings for so long."

"You are right about that one Zee-vah"

"What?"

Before Ziva could register what was happening, Tony grabbed her and forced his lips to hers. It took Ziva a second or two to respond, but she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, and tangled them in his hair. They pulled away, panting.

"I don't think we should tell." Tony whispered

"I agree."

"For now at least"

Ziva closed her eyes, and smiled. She was happy.

**Please, please review! I had a **_**terrible **_**day. **

**I just came home, and cried.**

**I feel betrayed, angry, confused, kind of depressed, and just… I feel everything. **

**I don't think reviews will help but maybe I know I at least did something right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all whole reviewed and gave me suggestions about my bad day. **

**All of your reviews really made my day! I didn't think my day could get better but thanks to all of you it actually did. Thanks to you I feel **_**much, much **_**better!**

**~Soccergil98**

Ziva woke up wrapped in Tony arms. She turned over so she was facing him and smiled at how innocent he looked.

She placed a kiss on his nose, his eyelids, and when she reached his lips his eyes shot open.

"Morning" she whispered

"Morning"

She decided to check the time. When she got up her foot brushed McGee in his sleeping bag and he woke up causing Abby to jump and open her eyes.

"Good Moring everyone, I can hear the storms let up!"

"How are you so awake Abby?" Tony yawned and sat up

"What time is it?" Tim asked

"Eight a.m."

"How long do we have left?" Tony asked

"Well, the elevator stopped at approximately eleven p.m. it is eight a.m now. We have fifteen hors left."

"Aww that's so long."

"Oh stop whining Tony!" Abby sat up and looked at her tired co workers faces. "I have the whole fifteen hors planned out. Do you guys trust me?" she asked giddily

"Sure Abby" they chorused

"Ok so, everyone make a circle."

They did as told and looked at Abs expectantly.

"We are going to play… TRUTH OR DARE!"

"What is that?" Ziva asked, confused

"It's a game where some asks truth or dare and then someone else tells them to do something."

"Oh. I have played that before, in Israel."

"Ok! I'll go first!" Abby yelled. "Except, first I need to talk with McGee.

Ziva could see Tom smirk and knew what Abby suggested was not going to be good.

"Ok Ziva. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she grinned

"Ok! I dare you to give Tony a strip dance."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, NO!" Tony tried to protest

"Ziva said dare, no take backs."

"What is wrong Tony? Are you afraid?"

"No, no of course not Ziva."

"Good." Then Ziva slowly began dancing around Tony slowly taking of her clothes, piece by piece.

Abby could tell Tony was getting strung up, he would not last long. Thirty seconds later, Tony grabbed Ziva and forced his lips to hers.

Tim and Abby started and high fived yelling "We did it!"

Ziva and Tony remembered they were not alone and broke apart, blushing.

Abby smiled wider, if that was even possible, because she had never seen Ziva blush.

Ziva began putting her clothes back on and Tony tried not to drool.

"Ok Abby it is my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you love McGee?"

Abby's face turned cherry red "W-What? No! No!"

Ziva gave her a good stare and she gave in "Fine, Yes. Ok?"

Tony looked over at Tim and smiled at how embarrassed he looked.

"TONY! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"How many girls have slapped you this month?"

Tony began counting using his fingers and mouthing numbers.

Ziva smirked and Abby and Tim were quietly laughing.

"Um… I think it's twelve?"

Ziva's jaw dropped "How to you manage to have twelve girls slap you in a month?"

"I met a cheerleading squad. Let me tell ya something, getting rejected by a group of cheerleaders who are your age but look eight years younger, is hot. Okay Tim, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to plant one on Abby."

Before anyone could register what was happing, McGee was on top of Abby, kissing her with force.

Tony turned to Ziva, waggling his eyebrows, which Ziva rewarded him with a punch to the arm.

"Guys!" Tony finally yelled

They broke apart and looked around sheepishly.

The intercom came on and Jack came in "Good news guys! We were able to get the third floor door open and there will be a guy waiting to take one of you up in a minute. I suggest you get ready and pick who you want to get up first."

They all quickly picked up their camp and were currently sitting on the floor, trying to decide who goes up first.

"No I vote Abby goes up first!" Tim shouted

"No Ziva should" Tony argued

"I refuse to go up first! Abby you should go."

"No Ziva! Why don't you go?"

The elevator broke into utter chaos. Everyone was standing up, screaming. They couldn't even hear them selves think.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!"

Everyone turned to look at Ziva "I will go first okay? Then Abby. Then McGee and Tony.

A man appeared in the top hatch of the elevator

Ziva took his hand and they were pulled up quickly.

When they reached the top the saw Gibbs standing there, looking relieved.

"I am glad you're okay Ziver" Gibbs walked over to Ziva and engulfed her in a hug

Gibbs waited until Abby was pulled up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He waited until everyone was standing before him and gruffly stated "Conference room, now!"

Everyone followed him with nervous faces, even Abby, who almost never got yelled at.

Gibbs started at everyone until they nervously sat down

"Okay! Fess up now."

"Gibbs!" Tony dared to say, "What did we do?"

"You all broke a rule!"

They gulped, instantly knowing what he meant.

"How do you know?" Abby quietly asked

"Director Vance recently installed a camera in the elevator. He was… worried about what was being said in there. I guess he had a reason to."

"Gibbs we are all very sorry." Ziva said

"I know. I forgive you."

"What?"

"I said I forgive you. I don't like it; just keep it out of the office. Got it!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now go home, get some rest. You don't get the day off tomorrow so sleep up."

They stood up and hurried out if the door before Gibbs changed his mind.

They stood before the elevator, as if questioning its motives. Ziva pressed the button and they waited for the familiar ding. When the doors slip open they all stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Let's take the stairs" Abby's suggested

"Good idea"

On the way down, Abby unsuccessfully tried to whisper to McGee. "I know we cant go camping now, with us having to work tomorrow so how 'bout we have our own little camp out at my place?" she waggled her eyebrows and McGee's face turned bright red "S-sure."

"Ewww…" Tony whined

"Stop being so immature Tony. It is not that bad of an idea" she looked at him suggestibility

"Sounds like a plan"

McGee and Abby walked to his car.

"You brought a change of clothes right Timmy?"

"Yes. We were going camping."

"Right. Then you can stay over!"

Abby quickly kissed his check. McGee turned his head and kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss but it had a lot of meaning. Abby smiled and hopped into his car.

Then they drove quickly to Abby's, where the fun began.

Ziva and Tony met at her car. Tony pushed her onto the trunk and began nibbling her neck. She moaned and pushed away.

"Not now Tony. Lets save that for later."

"Fine." Tony pouted and smiled.

"Meet me at my apartment in ten minutes with an overnight bag."

"Yes ma'am" Tony saluted and climbed into his car

She just sighed and smiled

**So! What did you guys think! That's it for this story. **

**Don't worry, there will be an epilogue. One for each couple, most likely like a three years later thing. I am not sure yet, review or message me and tell me what you think.**

**Also, DO NOT FORGET TO WATCH THE SEASON PREMIER OF NCIS ON CBS SEPTEMBER 21! I am so excited! I just about wet my pants. Well, not really but, you know what I mean!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. **

**Don't be shy. It's okay to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I decided to do McAbby first. **

**By the way: this story is set three years later. **

"Abby I'm home! Where are you?"

"In the bathroom Tim!"

McGee put down his bag and walked to where find his wife.

He laughed at the sight he saw: Abby trying to wash their two year old twins, Rachel and Andrew, in the bathtub.

Andrew was screaming and Rachel was splashing him with water.

"Need some help dear?"

"Yes! Get over here!"

McGee smiled when Andrew yelled "Daddy!"

"How did they get so dirty in the first place Abs?"

"Well, I kind of… maybe… gave them some cake?"

"Abby!"

"I know. Im sorry! I didn't mean it! They just looked so hungry."

"Well, why didn't you get them some baby food?"

"Baby food? Timmy, that stuff tastes terrible and they hate it. You know it too."

"Oh Abby"

"I'm sorry okay?"

"I know Abs." Tim said and kissed her forehead. "I brought you something."

"What!"

He got up and returned with two big cups of Caf Pow!

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you Tim!"

"Your welcome"

Abby sighed when she heard their nine month old, Kayla, start crying. "Timmy, can you please get her for me? She has been doing that all day."

"Sure thing."

McGee grabbed Kayla and put her in her play pen by the couch.

He left to help Abby with Rachel and Andrew.

He picked up Rachelle and wrapped her in a pink fuzzy towel and carried her into her pink and purple 'sparkly room' as she liked to call it. McGee smiled at his daughter lovingly.

Rachelle had Abby's natural blond hair, and Tim's hazel eyes, while on the other hand, Andrew had Tim's hair color, and his eye color. Tony called Andrew a McDouble since he was practically his clone. He of course, didn't have McGee's shy personality. That was all Abby.

He went to Rachel's closet and picked her out an outfit. He got her navy blue shorts and a pink tank top. She looked at him like he was messed up.

"No Timmy" McGee laughed when she called him that. Abby had to start calling him Daddy. He laughed at that thought. "Ugly" she hook her head in disgust.

"Well, Miss Rachel. What do you want to wear?" he picked her up and carried her up to her layers of clothes.

She pointed to an orange t shirt with a rainbow on it and matching orange and a pink striped skirt.

"No Rachel. That is your party outfit. You don't want to get dinner on it"

Rachel started pouting and McGee pointed to her pink and purple tank top and matching pajama bottoms.

She smiled and said "I wear dat Daddy."

Tim smiled and slipped finished dressing Rachel.

He picked her up and brought her to the kitchen where Andrew was sitting on the couch drawing a picture.

He turned on the TV for Rachel and looked at Andrews drawing. It was skull and crossbones.

"Abby!" he turned around to face her and she flinched back towards her pot of whatever she was making.

"What?"

"Why is he drawing a skull and crossbones?"

"I don't know? Why are you looking at _me_?"

"Oh I don't know Abby! Maybe because you wear shirts like that and you probably taught him how to draw it?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" she said annoyed turning back to her pot

"No Abby! YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! HOW WAS I SUPOSSED TO KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO GET SOO MAD OVER IT!

"YOU KNOW WHAT! JUST…"

"JUST WHAT ABBY? FORGIVE YOU FOR POISINING YOUR SONS MIND SO EARLY?"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! SO YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO POISON HIS MIND LATER THEN?"

McGee's face softened "That's not what I meant Abby."

"I'm sure it's not McGee" she mumbled as she walked by him

His face became pained when she called him by his last name. "Abs"

"Just save it!" she snapped.

Abby walked to their master bedroom and slammed the door shut. He winced when the realization of what just happened hit him.

He glanced over at the couch where Andrew had stopped drawing and Rachel had turned away from the TV. They both had tear stained faces and were staring at him.

He slowly walked over to them, instantly regretting everything when he saw their faces.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I threw it away so you and Mommy won't fight."

"Oh Andrew"

McGee picked them up and hugged them tightly.

"Go get your drawing out of the trash. It's very good Andrew. Why don't you two go play in Andrews bedroom."

"Are you and Mommy going to fight anymore?"

"No. go on. Dinner will be ready soon."

They jumped off the couch and ran to Andrew's room, making racecar noises.

He smiled and walked to his bedroom, knowing that Abby might not forgive him.

He grabbed the doorknob and found it was locked. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. He quietly knocked "Abby! Open up. Please"

"GO AWAY!"

"Abby look I'm s-"

"DON'T SAY SORRY! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF POISIONING MY SON; MY OWN SONS MIND?"

"Abs I didn't mean it. Please open the door." Tim begged, hoping it would work

He leaned his head against the doorframe and felt it swing open. Before he knew it a tear stained Abby was standing over him.

She had a suitcase in her hand "Abby! Get back here!"

"No Tim! I can't do this anymore!"

"Abby! You're not thinking clearly! You can't leave! What about our kids? They wont take this well. Abby they need you" he looked into her teary eyes "I need you. I need you Abby! More than anything in this world! If you leave now… I don't know what I'll do!" he cried desperately

"You will manage. Tell the kids I am sorry. Make sure Andrew knows that." She smiled thinking of her baby boy.

"Abby! You can't go" Tom was on his knees "I love you too much!"

"I… I just need some time to think!"

"Where will you even stay?"

"I'll figure it out"

"Abby! You're just tired!" He tried to reason with her "You are a stay at home mom! You cook, you clean, you exercise, entertain our kids. You're amazing Abs. You just need a day off."

More tears filled her eyes "I'm so sorry Tim!" she dropped her bags and rushed into his arms

"Abby I promise. Tomorrow will be your 'you' day. I'll take the day off and handle everything, you will go to a spa and relax and not worry about anything. Okay?"

"Yes"

"You know Abs… this reminds me of our wedding day"

"You thought I looked ugly when we got married?"

"What?"

"Well… Look at my makeup"

I was true, her makeup was smeared all over her face, but Tim thought she looked beautiful.

_Flashback- McGee-Shuto Wedding_

_Tim stood next to Tony, his best man. _

"_Man, Tony I am so nervous."_

"_McGee." Tony placed a brotherly hand on Tim's shoulder. "Why the hell are you nervous? You faced Gibbs and told him you and Abby were dating and you're afraid of getting married to the girl you love?" Tony looked around and made a 'Pssh' noise. "Gibbs! You told Gibbs for god's sake!" he muttered _

"_Thanks Tony. You're right"_

_Before Tony could say anything the lights of the church dimmed and McGee's little cousin Hannah came waddling down the isle, throwing flowers every which way, laughing the whole time. _

_Then Ziva and Sarah (McGee's sister) started walking down the aisle, slowly sending smiles to everyone important_

_Once Abby's bridesmaids made it down the aisle the pianist started playing the classical 'Here comes the bride' song. _

_Gibbs and Abby then rounded the corner. Abby's parents couldn't make it to the wedding and Gibbs offered to fill in. _

_Tim couldn't believe his eyes; Abby looked nothing like she usually did. Her hair was elegantly swept back from her face, her bangs no where in sight. Instead of her usual dark makeup and heavy lipstick, her look was simple. Her make up was done with so much gentleness; McGee had to blink twice to make sure it was her. Around her eyes, she had a thin layer of eyeliner and light mascara. Her eyelids had a light brown which contrasted with her dress nicely. Her lips were covered with a light pink lipstick, and some clear gloss was on top. _

_Her dress was a simple white gown; to begin with at least. When they had bought it, it was the nicest white dress that hugged her body nicely. The straps twirled before they curled around her neck. After she had done her 'work' to it though, it looked nothing like it originally did. _

_The dress had been cut to around the knee area and the straps dyed black. She had added a black lacy piece of fabric around her waist._

_Tim smiled among seeing the changes. _

_When they finally reached the alter Tim was more nervous than ever. _

_Abby just kept smiling, she was so excited. _

_When the preacher finally said "You may now kiss the bride", McGee had never felt happier. _

_Abby started crying and the little makeup she had on quickly came streaming down her face. _

_The rest of the wedding flew by. They were both so happy and shocked at the day. Before they knew it they were on their way to their honeymoon_

_End Flashback~_

"I love you Abby"

"I love you too Timmy"

McGee pulled her in for a kiss and things quickly got fiery. They heard an 'Ewww' from the door and remembered their kids.

They both gave Rachel and Andrew big hugs. Then they grabbed Kayla and sat at their dinner table, surrounded by love.

**Aww… I loved this! OMG! Please review!**

**Ok so, for any of you reading my other story, don't worry, I am still continuing, I have just been busy. **

**Sorry this one took so long! **

**Ok I have to go but thank you for reading! I love you all and don't forget to review!**

**~Soccergil98**


	5. Chapter 5

**So obviously I haven't updated in a LONG time, and I know this isn't my best work. If fact, I just don't like it that much. But I had to finish it in order to continue with my other story… So please don't leave any mean or rude reviews. **

**I don't own NCIS!**

**~Soccergil98**

3 years later

"Hey Tony are you ready?"

"Ziv, I've been ready for FIVE minutes!"

"Tony, I think YOUR sense of ready is very different than MY sense of  
ready"

"Well it doesn't matter now. I'm ready now so let's just go before  
were late"

"Okay come on" said Ziva as she speed walked down the stairs of Tony's  
apartment

Tony was sweating like crazy. He was planning to propose to Ziva  
tonight and he was super nervous. To make sure the night was perfect;  
he got reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town.

The whole time he was walking downstairs his mind was swarmed with  
negative thoughts. "What if she says no?"

Tony was so nervous that when Ziva put her hand on his arm to see what  
was troubling him, he jumped.

"Tony" Ziva said getting worried "Are you okay? We don't have to go if your by feeling well... You're sweating pales. And you are as clear as a goblin"

"No Zee, I'm fine don't worry. But it's sweating buckets and white as a ghost."

"You should know by now I don't care"

"I guess I should know that"

"Are you sure you are okay" Ziva asked worried

"Yes Ziva. I am positive. Let's just go"

"Okay... If you are sure" Ziva said reluctantly

"I'm positive"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes Tony drove up to a curb where a parking valet took his car and started to go towards the back lot.

"Wow Tony. This is incredible!"

"It really is"

They walked into the glorious main dining room. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and beautiful polished floors.

"Welcome, welcome! What is your name?" asked the hostess

"Um... DiNozzo" Said Tony

"Right this way sir"

Sixty minutes and twelve pounds later Tony orders the dessert cake which he customized days earlier. The cake was a double chocolate cake with pink frosting on top. On top there was going to be a silver box. Tony was going to grab the box, get on his knee and propose.

He just hoped the chef would get out here fast!

His thoughts were cut off by a deep voice "Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes?"

"Here is your cake sir"

He swallowed the growing lump in this throat "thank you sir"

Ziva saw the box and smirked, she was on to him.

He got on his knee "Ziva David. Will you marry me?"

By this point everyone was staring at them.

She smiled "Well it's about time! Yes Tony! Of course I will!"

Everyone cheered and Tony kissed Ziva in front of all of them.

He paid the check and they quickly left.

When they got back to Tony's apartment they sat down on the couch.

Tears started to fill Ziva's eyes.

"Zee! What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just... I love you so much and I've never felt anything like this before. And it scares me. I just... I've seen what 'love' is from my parents and..."

"Ziva" Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her "I promise I'll never hurt you... Never"

"I love you" Ziva whispered

"I love you too" Tony said as he kissed her forehead.

"Zee it's getting late. We need to get to bed"

"We have both changed a lot in three years."

"We sure have"

**Okay… so I know it's super short but I just was NOT in the mood to write today. I was going to do the wedding but this part is already crappy and I decided not to. Sorry for anyone who I made mad with my crapish chapter… and yes, crapish isn't a word, I know.**

**NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, nor will I ever**


End file.
